Love Binding
by Yunie13
Summary: A story where Hitsugaya and Karin discovers that they are meant to be and how fate just seems to make sure that they are drawn to each other. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Binding**

Hitsugaya stands in General Yamamoto's office wondering why he summoned him here. He was hoping it had nothing to do with Matsumoto getting into any trouble.

Just then the General looks up and summons Hitsugaya over to him. Hitsugaya walks up to him and waits.

"Hitsugaya, you know about the love binding ritual right?"

Hitsugaya never hesitating says, "Yes, sir its when a man and a woman that are meant to be together have sex and in a way are bound to each other."

The General nods and looks over at Hitsugaya, "You also know this can happen to Shinigami also?"

Hitsugaya nods, "Yes, and they live on happily." "I hear its an honor to most of them."

The General nods again, "Indeed it is." "It has been brought to my attention that there is another Shinigami who gets this honor."

Hitsugaya looks confused, "Excuse me sir, but what does this have to do with me?"

The General looks at Hitsugaya. With a smirk the General says, "Hitsugaya you have a mate out there." "That is why I summoned you."

Hitsugaya is completely shocked. His mouth hanging open.

The General continues on, "Your mate is..."

"Karin Kurosaki," her dad yells running after her. "You have become so beautiful like your mother," and lunges at her to hug.

Just as he almost has her, she does a round house kick knocking him to the side. Then flips her hair, "Dad, when are you going to learn?" With that she walks out the front door and heads to school.

Meanwhile back at Soul Society once Hitsugaya got over his initial shock. The General informs him that he is to go and bring his mate back to Soul Society. "She has become a substitute Shinigami just like her brother and she can learn a few things here while you two do what you need to do."

With that Hitsugaya gets a few things together for the trip still taking it all in. He had not seen her in 8 years. She would be a woman now. Would she remember him? How will she take this news? All these thoughts were running through his head. He shook his head to clear his mind so he could focus on the task at hand. As he walked out of his office Matusmoto came bounding up to him.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you, are you ready?"

He nods at her, With that they meet up with the rest of the group consisting of Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya and head to Karakura town.

Back in Karakura town, Karin was passing that spot where she talked to Hitsugaya so many years ago. She stops and walks over and sits at the top of the hill to watch the sunset. "It is beautiful," she quietly says to herself. Remembering that he said, "This is the clearest place to watch the sunset."

Meanwhile a few blocks away the group appears in the park and brief quickly on the agenda and then head off to their accommodations for the night.

Matsumoto looks back at Hitsugaya. "Captain, you coming?"

He looks at her with a smirk, "No, I am gonna go for a walk." "I will catch up with you later." With that he heads to his favorite spot to watch the sunset. It does not take him long to arrive.

Karin feels a familiar reiatsu behind her even though it was well masked. She stands and slowly turns around as Hitsugaya lands at the top of the hill looking at the woman who is now looking at him. Something seems familiar about her.

She smirks, "You are not such and elementary student now are you?"

He is surprised and whispers, "Kurosaki...Karin Kurosaki?"

She nods, "So, you do remember me."

He smirks, "You are not someone easily forgotten."

She smiles and blushes at that. Looking back at him, "You sure have grown."

Hitsugaya was now 6 feet tall. He smiles at her, "So have you."

She blushes and quickly turns to finish watching the sunset to hide it.

Hitsugaya continues to look at her for a few more seconds. "Yes, you have grown quite well," he thinks to himself. Then he watches the sunset also.

As soon as it sets she looks back at him and immediately they both feel a pull towards the other. She gets a whiff of a sweet mint smell, just as he gets a whiff of a sweet cinnamon smell. Her lips part surprised and Hitsugaya closes his eyes with a small whimper.

Karin looks at Hitsugaya, "Are you alright?"

He nods, "Yeah, just give me a second." He gets himself under control even though it was hard. Then he turns back to her.

She asks, "So, why are you here?"

He smirks, "Actually its good that you asked that." "Actually the reason I am here is because of you." "We are to meet at Orihime's house tomorrow at 0800 hours."

She nods, "You going to stay over at her place tonight?"

He says, "I will if I do not find anywhere else."

She smiles, "You could stay at our place." "I have my own room now that brother moved out." "The closet that Rukia stayed in is there and you could use that."

He nods and walks with her to her house. They just catch on on events and what not just to reacquaint themselves with each other.

When they arrive she looks at him, "Wait right here, I will head up and let you in."

He nods.

With that she heads in and up to her room. She opens the window and says, "Ok, the coast is clear."

With that Hitsugaya jumps up and onto the window sill. As he climbs in Karin offers him her hand. He takes her hand not thinking and as their hands touch and electric current passes through them.

Realizing Hitsugaya starts to let go and step back, when Karin lunges at him, and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hitsugaya groans at the feel of her lips on his. He immediately licks at her lips asking for entrance which she grants parting her lips and he slips his tongue inside her mouth. When his tongue touches hers, she moans. She presses herself up against him.

Hitsugaya suddenly regains his senses and gently pulls back and lays his forehead against hers. Both of them panting, trying to get their breathing under control.

Karin looks up at Hitsugaya, "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Hitsugaya smiles, "Its alright you will find out everything tomorrow."

She looks at him worriedly, "I mean it, I don't do stuff like that." "Oh gosh, that was my first kiss too."

Hitsugaya quickly looks at her surprised, "Are you serious?" "That was seriously your first kiss?"

She nods.

He smirks, "Well you certainly know what you're doing." "I enjoyed it."

Karin still looks a little worried.

Hitsugaya walks over to her and places a hand on each of her shoulders, "Don't worry, I promise everything will be explained tomorrow." "Remember how I told you I came to take you to Soul Society for training?"

She nods.

"Well there is another reason besides training why I was told to come get you." "However, I am not the best one to explain it to you, the General will tell you."

She smiles at him, "Ok."

Hitsugaya smirks at her, "Come on lets get some sleep."

With that she gets sheets, blanket, and a pillow to make him a bed in the closet. Then they both drift to sleep.

As Karin dreams she hears a voice calling to her in her dream. Karin replies, "Who are you?"

A red dragon appears before her. The dragon smiles, "You will learn my name soon enough."

Karin thinks for a minute and surprised looks at the dragon, "Are you my Zanpakuto?"

The dragon smiles once again, "You are very perceptive." "I must go but you will call on me soon do not be afraid." With that the dragon vanishes and Karin hears someone shaking and calling her name.

She sits up in bed with a gasp.

Hitsugaya looks at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

She looks at him and nods, "Yeah I am fine." Then she feels a coolness on each of her arms and looks down to see Hitsugaya holding her. She looks back up at him, "Did I wake you up?"

He nods at her. "Your Zanpakuto was talking to you wasn't it?"

She smirks, "How did you know?"

He smiles, "Mine did that to me and I had the same reaction you did." "I was thrashing around in my sleep to, but I think mine was more from fear though." "You were not thrashing as much but you sure did fling your covers off." "You also feel very warm." "What did you see?"

She smiles, "A red dragon." She looks out her window and realized it was still dark. "What time is it," she asks.

Hitsugaya looks down at the blanket, "Time to get ready."

She nods and gets up to get ready.

Hitsugaya releases her arms and she feels the coolness leave her arms.

He goes to get ready as well thinking about her Zanpakuto being a dragon. Then he remembers sometimes with Shinigami and the whole love binding situation that their Zanpakuto's are similar in how they appear to both parties but yet have the opposite element. Karin is more likely the fire to his ice. He smiles and whispers to himself, "This is going to make things much more interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone arrives at Orihime's house and stands in front of the big screen where they can talk to the general in Soul Society. The General appears on the screen. "Well hello everyone." The General notices Karin standing next to Hitsugaya. "I see you located Karin."

Hitsugaya looks at the General, "Yes, sir."

Karin smiles quickly at that.

The General looks back at the group, "Very good." Then he quickly briefs them on how to return to Soul Society and what Karin would be doing while there.

They are about to depart when the General says, "Oh and one more thing." "I need to see Hitsugaya and Karin first thing when you arrive." "That is all." Then the screen goes black.

Matsumoto looks at everyone, "Wonder why he needs to see you two?"

Hitsugaya just shrugs, grateful that she does not know anything just yet.

Renji notices that Rukia is not there. "Hey, why is Rukia not here?"

Hitsugaya looks over at Renji. "Oh the General had a mission for her to do with Ichigo so she did not have to be here."

Renji nods.

With that everyone departs to gather whatever they need to head back.

When Karin and Hitsugaya are on their way to the park to return to Soul Society, Karin says,

"I am a little nervous as to why the General wants to see us?"

Hitsugaya smiles reassuringly, "Prolly just some informal stuff, nothing to worry about."

She nods.

They arrive at the park and soon are traveling to Soul Society.

As soon as they arrive everyone heads to where they need to.

Karin and Hitsugaya arrive at the General's office and Hitsugaya knocks.

They hear a deep, "Enter," from the other side.

Hitsugaya opens the door to let Karin enter.

She steps inside and sees an older gentleman still well built leaning on a cane. Instantly she feels that he is no one to mess with.

The General walks up to Karin, "So you are one of Ichigo's little sisters?"

She nods.

The General smiles, "Relax, I don't bite much." He then laughs at his own joke.

"I know you both are wondering why I summoned you here." "The reason is Karin, I told you what you would learn here." "I am also aware that you have not learned your Zanpaktou yet right?"

She looks at him, "No, sir, but it has talked to me."

General looks at her intently, "Ah I see, you shall have a fire based Zanpaktou."

She looks at him confused, "Excuse me sir but, how do you know that?"

He smiles at her, "I am the General and plus I also have a fire based Zanpaktou, so we can sense other fire based ones as well." "However, this is not the only reason I called you here." "Karin, do you know what love binding is?"

She looks at the General and shakes her head no.

The General nods, "Well its when a certain man and woman are fated to be bound together." "Like having a mate in other words."

Karin nods.

The General continues, "Occasionally some Shinigami get this honor also." "Its an honor in that they have a happy life." "It seems this honor has come again." "A little differently this time however." He looks at Karin, "You and Hitsugaya are the two this time."

Karin's jaw drops, then she snaps her head up, "What?!" "Me and him together?!"

Hitsugaya stands up straighter and says, "Well I did not know that the thought of being with me repulsed you so much."

Karin looks at him, surely he was upset with this, why didn't he act like it. She yells, "That's not the problem here!"

Hitsugaya looks out the window, he did not understand why but the way she was acting hurt a little.

Karin looks back at the General. "I am sorry sir, but I just don't understand any of this."

The General looks at Karin and admires her courage. "Well you and Hitsugaya will eventually have sex, to put it bluntly and that act alone will bind you two together."

Karin looks at the floor just not believing all of this. All of a sudden she smells a hint of sweet mint and looks over at Hitsugaya who is still looking out the window. She notices a hint of pain in his eyes as if he is hurting. She did not understand why but that makes her sad.

The General suddenly clears his throat pulling Karin's attention back to him.

Looking into her eyes he says, "I suggest you take a few days to let it all sink in before you two actually do anything but don't delay to long."

Karin looking back at him asks, "Why, what will happen?"

The General smirks, "Each day that passes where you two do not have sex becomes unbearable." "What I mean is with your situation you two have noticed a certain smell when your around each other correct?"

They both nod.

"That is part of it, that smell helps you track the other, and sometimes its helpful if you need to find each other quickly." "However, right now that smell entices you." "Each day that passes without you two consummating, the smell will become stronger." "It can become so strong that you can walk into a room where they were hours ago and it will seem like they are right there." "The smell is something you enjoy, and it enhances your desire for each other." "So again, take some time to let it sink in." "However, I would recommend consummating while you two are alone." "There have been some instances where the couple took to long."

Hitsugaya turns and looks at the General, "What happened sir?"

The General smirks again, "Let's just say that after a fierce battle a few of them would start consummating in front of their subordinates." "Basically their desire exploded and took over so they had no control over themselves." "I will tell you this, its hard to talk to your subordinates when they have seen a little more of you than you wanted them to see."

Karin gulps and Hitsugaya's jaw drops.

The General gets serious again, "Now Karin, you will train with some of the captains around here that are rather skilled at certain things." "You will eventually train with Hitsugaya but I think we should save that till you two have dealt with your issue, or neither one of you will be able to concentrate."

After everything was settled Karin and Hitsugaya are standing outside the General's office.

Karin looks over at Hitsugaya as he looks at her, "Well, I have paperwork to tend to if you need me you know where to find me."

With that he takes off and is soon gone from her sight.

She knows she hurt him and mentally kicks herself for it. So there she is left standing with a hint of sweet mint left behind and Karin wondering how she is going to get through this.

Sorry it took so long to put the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it. Also sorry if its a bit shorter than the last one but had to leave you with a bit of a cliff hanger tehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days have passed, Karin wakes up from another dream where she talked to her Zanpaktou.

Immediately she smells sweet mint and she opens the door to find Matsumoto there.

"Oh, hi Matsumoto, has Hitsugaya been here?"

Matsumoto giggles, "Yes, he came to check on you earlier and left muttering."

Matsumoto knows about their little situation and loves torturing her captain with it.

Karin nods, "I see."

Matsumoto notices that she still seems a little down. Matsumoto walks over to Karin and sits down in front of her.

She takes Karin's hands in hers, "Why don't you go apologize and talk to him?"

Karin looks at her, "Its kind of hard when I can hardly say anything to him." "The minute I get anywhere near him, I want to jump him."

Matsumoto laughs, "And what is so wrong with that?" She smirks at Karin, "You know not all apologies have to be verbalized."

Karin blushes, "Ok, Matsumoto get out of here, I have to get ready for training."

Matsumoto still giggling gets up and heads to the door. When she reaches it, she turns and looks back at Karin. "Hey, don't dwell on it too much." "The Captain is a great man, he just has had a difficult life."

Karin completely surprised by that can only nod as Matsumoto walks out the door. As Karin thinks about what Matsumoto just told her, she remembers the few times that she saw the sadness in Hitsugaya's eyes. She says to herself, "Who or what could have caused you that pain?" She clears her head and heads off to train.

The training was great that day. She was getting closer to knowing her Zanpaktou's name. She kind of hoped she would know it today, but not just yet she thought. As she was walking suddenly she felt a very strong pull along with the sweet mint, quickly looked up and stopped. There stood Hitsugaya.

As she watched he closed his eyes and calmly breathed. Unbeknown to Karin, he was battling his need for her. When he gets a little bit of control her looks at her smelling her sweet cinnamon scent on the air.

Karin straightens and walks over to Hitsugaya and stops right in front of him. She looks into his eyes and sees that sadness but also a sadness she had not seen before. She thinks to herself, "Did I cause that?" She places her hands on each side of Hitsugaya's face and gasps at the electricity that passes through her as she touches him. "I am so sorry." "I did not mean to hurt you that day when I said what I did." "I guess I was more in shock."

Hitsugaya shivers after her confession and as she looks into his eyes again the sadness that was there was gone.

Inside she jumped for joy. It was then that Karin thought, "I am ready." She leans forward and kisses him.

Hitsugaya groans the minutes her lips touch his. He pulls her tighter against him and licks at her lips asking for entrance.

Karin parts her lips on a gasp.

Hitsugaya slips his tongue inside to mate with hers. Just when things were heating up with them a sound interrupts them.

They both looked over and a black butterfly was coming towards them. It landed on Karin's hand, it was a message for certain Shinigami to get to Karakura town, because lots of hollows were attacking. Karin was even summoned so she ran with Hitsugaya to get where they needed to.

Once they arrived Karin looked around, "It's so quiet," she said.

Hitsugaya flips open his Hollow detector right as one appeared above them. Hitsugaya engaged it and quickly took it down. As he did a different one appeared.

Karin had engaged one herself, and was handling it well. She quickly took it down also.

Hitsugaya turned after taking down his 4th one and saw that she had defeated the other and was very impressed.

Then a Menos appeared.

Hitsugaya landed in front of Karin. "Becareful, these are more dangerous than the Hollows." "They have Cero, and if you are hit with it, you are dead." With that he shunpoed away to divide them up so they could attack from both sides. He was worried about Karin though.

She had never dealt with one of these but she got into her stance.

Both Hitsugaya and Karin attacked it from both sides, fluidly, almost as if they were performing some intricate kind of dance.

The enemy got annoyed and hit Hitsugaya knocking him aside. Hitsugaya was in trouble he was hurt and the thing was charging up Cero.

Karin screamed, "NO!" She felt so much reitsu building up inside her and screamed, "Smolder and burn everything in thy path, Honoo Ryu!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hitsugaya turned and looked at Karin when he heard her say, "Bankai!" That bright reitsu surrounded Karin and her sword turned into a Dragon made of fire. It flew towards the enemy and destroyed it. The dragon came back towards Karin, then stopped once it neared her, and disappeared. Hitsugaya got up and came towards her.

She said, "Toushiro, are you alright?"

He nods at her.

She smiles, "Good." Then she starts to collapse and Hitsugaya catches her with ease.

Looking down at her he tells her, "Just breathe for now." "You were amazing, and also thank you."

She makes a small smile, "Who would have thought I would end up saving you."

He smiles back relieved that she had saved him. He knew he would have moved in time but still would have been nicked by that Cero. Hitsugaya opens the Hollow detector and noticed that the other Hollows were being dealt with. So he just stayed with Karin. After a few minutes all the Hollows had been destroyed and the General summoned everyone back.

Hitsugaya easily picks Karin up bridal style and returns to Soul Society. When they arrive in the room the General immediately asks, "What happened?"

Karin pops her head up.

Hitsugaya immediately says, "She's alright." "She called out her Zanpaktou and it just drained her."

Everyone was relieved and smiled at her.

She looks at the General, "I am sorry sir."

The General smiles at her, "Don't be sorry, it happens to everyone the first time." He looks around the room and the others. "Several of the ones in this room could not walk for a few hours afterwards." He looks back at her, "You did a great job, all of you did a great job."

Everyone quickly briefed and then dispersed staying on alert in case they were needed again.

Hitsugaya took Karin to her room. He helped her get cleaned up from the battle. "How are you feeling?"

She smiles at him, "Amazingly hungry."

He smiles, "I am not surprised." "Wait here, I will be right back." He heads out to get them both some food. When he returns with all the food Karin's eyes widen in surprise.

"Goodness Toushiro you have enough food to feed 2 armies here."

He smirks, "Trust me, it will all be gone."

Karin just shrugs but sits down and they start to eat. He was right, all the food was gone.

Karin says, "Wow, I never eat that much."

Hitsugaya smiles, "You will get use to it." "When you use your Zanpaktou or your Reitsu is up for a good length of time, you get drained." "The only way to recharge is by eating. "It takes a lot of food to do it."

She sighs, "That explains it."

He just looks at her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She shakes her head no, "I thought I was going to lose you."

He notices her tears and without hesitating he takes her in his arms and says, "Hey, I am ok, you're fine." He just continues to hold her as her tears silently fall. After several minutes the tears dry and Hitsugaya looks at her. "You are ok now."

She nods.

He smiles and gives her a small kiss on the lips. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

She grabs his hand, "Will you stay with me?"

He looks at her and nods. "Sure, but I have an early day tomorrow so I may not be here when you wake up."

She nods, "Just stay as long as you can."

With that they prepare for bed. He takes off everything but some shorts he had on underneath his kimono. She slips on her tank top and shorts she wears to bed. Hitsugaya climbed in bed with her and snuggled her against his bare chest.

Karin blushed a deep red.

Hitsugaya noticed the flush to her face and smirked. 'So she liked what she saw," he thought to himself. Within a few minutes they were both sound asleep.

Karin met her Zanpaktou again,. This time the dragon congratulated her on figuring out her name and that as long as she took good care of herself and her sword, that she would always be there to protect and fight by her side. With that Karin awoke and stretched to beautiful sunshine spilling onto the pillow next to her. On the pillow was a rose with a note.

Karin smiled and opened the note to read, "Good morning, I know I will be gone by the time you read this." "I hope I did not disturb you when I left." "You looked so peaceful that I did not want to wake you." "I will be very busy with work today so I am not sure if I will be able to see you." "So ,take care with training today." "Don't push yourself too hard, you will probably still feel a bit weak from last night." "Toushiro."

Karin hugs the note to her chest with a smile on her face. The she picked up the rose and sniffed it. She laid back down and rolled over to the side where Hitsugaya had slept and she could still smell his scent. Oh how she wished she could see him. This desire she had for him was reaching the unbearable part. Suddenly her door opens to Matsumoto.

She smiles at Karin, "Good morning."

Karin smiles back, "Hey Matsumoto."

Matsumoto notices the rose and smirks, "So, who is the flower from?"

Karin looks at the rose and softly replies, "Toushiro."

"Aww," replies Matsumoto happily. "I take it things are going well?"

Karin shrugs, "I guess." She sighs.

Matsumoto no longer smiling asks, "What's wrong?"

Karin looks back at Matsumoto. "I am going to tell you something that I do not want shared with others."

Matsumoto pouts but honestly accepts and listens.

Karin never hesitating, "Me and Toushiro slept together last night and before you ask no nothing happened." "I was very weak after using my Zanpaktou and just wanted his comfort." "Anyways, he left me this note saying he was going to be very busy today and wasn't sure if he could see me." "So I lie back down to take a few minutes and his scent is still here and my desire for him is really unbearable." "I really want to see him today." She looks down at her hands clenching the blanket.

Matsumoto sighs, "I see." She thinks for a minute then takes Karin's hands in hers, "I have an idea to get you some time with the Captain today."

Karin looks into her eyes, "Seriously?"

Matsumoto nods. "Just leave everything to me." "I will set up something for tonight."

Karin nods. With that Matsumoto gets to her feet, "I will tell you what time later once I get everything situated."

I just want to say thank you to all the nice comments I have been receiving from those of you who are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I have gotten a few comments that were not as nice and just wanted to let those know that I do this writing for fun and will continue to write stories for the ones who enjoy it, so if you do not like my story don't read it. Once again thanks for those who are enjoying it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright its the long awaited Lemon Chapter so without further ado lets start. Enjoy!

Several hours later Matsumoto had set everything up and was looking for Karin. She found her training with one of the captains and waited for her to finish.

Karin walks up to Matsumoto when she was finished, "So, what's up?"

Matsumoto smiles at her, "I have everything set, be at the Hot Springs at 9:00 tonight."

Karin nods then blushes, "Wait, the Hot Springs?"

Matsumoto just laughs. "Well you said you wanted to see him and he will need to relax after a hard day of work." "What better way for you to see him and suprise him."

Karin looks at her, "He doesn't know I'm coming?"

Matsumoto winks at her, "I thought it would make it more interesting if he didn't know you were coming."

Karin blushes, Ok, thank you Matsumoto."

She smiles, "No problem, oh and Karin."

She looks back at Matsumoto, "Yeah?"

"Take care of Hitsugaya, his life has had its struggles."

Karin smiles softly at her, "I will."

With that Matsumoto walks off.

Karin decides to go get some food since she has got quite a bit of time left before she goes to the Hot Springs. After she eats she spends the rest of her time walking around thinking and before she knows it, its 8:45. So she makes her way to the Hot Springs anxious to see Toshiro. At 8:55 she is on the path leading up to the Hot Springs which also seemed to be the same path he took. She smells his sweet mint scent and had to stop for a second to catch her breath. She groans, man she needed him bad. Regaining her breath she follows the scent to the building.

Once inside she walks up to the lady standing behind the desk. The lady says, "Welcome how can I help you?"

Karin smiles at her, "Hi, I am Karin Kurosaki."

The lady replies, "Oh Kurosaki, yes, Miss Matsumoto said you would be coming." She hands her a robe. The lady points, "Go straight down the hallway and the last door on the left is for you." "Oh, and its a private bath so no one will bother you."

Karin smiles at her, "Thank you."

With that she heads that way still smelling Toshiro the whole way. She opens the door and enters only to suddenly gasp and lean against the door. The scent was so strong. She immediately felt a pull to get to him fast. She sheds her clothes and quickly puts a towel around her. She quietly walks around the wall and there sits Toshiro looking up at the stars. She pauses and just watches him.

Hitsugaya closes his eyes and just breathes. He immediately feels a pull and smells sweet cinnamon and groans.

His groan sounded so sweet to Karin that she gasps.

Toshiro's eyes pop open and he quickly turns to see Karin standing there in nothing but a towel and a blush on her cheeks. Toshiro can't take his eyes off her.

She slowly comes closer till she is standing right in front of him. Now the pull was almost nonexistent because they were so close to each other. Karin, was just looking into Toshiro's green eyes, mesmerized by the desire she saw in them.

Hitsugaya was having the same problem looking into her eyes. He stands up and placing his hands on her waist gently lifts her and brings her into the water.

She gasps as the water touches her skin. As soon as her feet touch the bottom she smiles at him. "Seems like you missed me also."

He moans, "You have no idea." He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

They both moaned as the front of their bodies touched and that electric current passed through them. A sort of fog starts surrounding their area.

Hitsugaya trails kisses down her neck till he meets the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet and suckles the skin there. Karin gasps and tosses her head back as she tangles her fingers in his hair holding him to her. Hitsugaya growls in response and moves back up taking her lips in a deep kiss. As he does this a warm, purple glow surrounds the two of them. Both feel a floating sensation that soon passes. Then both pull back and notice they are not in the hot springs anymore.

"Wow," exclaims Karin.

They are in a beautiful garden in the middle of a warm pool. The temperature is a comfortable 65 degrees.

"What is this place," Karin asks looking at Hitsugaya.

He looks at her, at how beautiful she is with the moonlight cast down on her. He swallows, "This is a garden that I created." "I come here when I need peace and quiet, or just to relax." "It also seems to be our little paradise in a way." "Looks like both of us can come here any time we want."

Karin smiles at him, "But, I don't know how I got here." "I was too busy kissing you."

Hitsugaya says, "I will show you soon."

"Does anyone else come here," she asks.

He shakes his head, "No, you and me are the only 2 who can come here."

She smiles at that and stepping up against him she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, pushing her tongue in his mouth to explore. Their tongues fluidly glide against each other. Hitsugaya breaks the kiss and placing his hands on the back of her thighs hoists her up. She immediately wraps her legs around his waist as he takes a nipple in his mouth. Karin's head falls back on a moan. He flicks, licks, and nibbles it. Karin arches towards him placing her hands in his hair to hold him against her. Then he does the same to the other breast. As he suckles the other breast he walks both of them over to a rock that is sticking out of the water tilted at a perfect angle. He gently lays Karin on it.

She looks at him confused till he slides a finger in her. She groans tossing her head back. Hitsugaya starts sliding his finger in and out of her watching her face the entire time. As she adjusts to him he slides two fingers in. She arches towards his hand. He gives a few twists every now and then causing Karin to cry out. She starts panting as he inserts a third finger. Karin feels her abdomen tighten and her walls squeeze Hitsugaya's fingers when she suddenly climaxes.

Hitsugaya looks at the flush on her face as she starts to breathe more evenly. She looks down at him. He smiles at her. She leans up and kisses him and very neatly spins around and gets him to lay back on the rock. Then she kisses her way down his neck, his chest, and stomach, until she reaches his shaft and then looks up at him. "I have wanted to do this for awhile now."

Then never taking her eyes off his she leans down and licks his tip. Hitsugaya moans, and as he does she takes his shaft in her mouth. Hitsugaya grips the edges of the rock as his head falls back. Instinctively his hips arch towards her slightly as she starts sliding up and down on his shaft. She moans causing little vibrations against him, making him gasp. She continues pleasuring him with her tongue, loving the reaction he is having. He begins panting as she tightens her mouth on him which is almost his undoing, but he gently pulls her up. He wants to go inside her for their first time.

So, he once again gently gets her back on the rock and sets himself against her entrance. He looks into her eyes as she looks into his. She slowly licks her lips causing him to groan and enter her as he seals their lips in a deep kiss. Their was a slight sting as Hitsugaya took her virginity, which was soon replaced with pleasure. She wraps her legs around his waist. Soon a steam fog appears in the air. Unnoticed by both as they start panting. Hitsugaya starts going faster sliding in and out of her, her walls gripping him tightly. Both of them feel themselves getting close. After a few more thrusts they both climax together. Karin screams "Toshiro" as he cries out "Karin," on their release. Then he collapses against her as little aftershocks rack their bodies.

Karin looks up and still sees the fog around the area and says, "Wow!"

Hitsugaya laying his head against her shoulder looks where she is and sees the fog as well. "Did we do that," he asks amazed.

Karin nods, "I think we did," and looks at him as he rolls onto his back pulling her on top of him. She lays her hands on his chest and sets her chin on them just looking at him.

She smiles, "That was incredible."

He smiles back at her, "I agree."

Then she looks back at the little paradise they made love in. "I can't believe this is your own personal haven."

He smiles again, "Well now its ours." "Every Shinigami needs a place they can go to for peace and serenity." "We have to be able to clear our minds and escape from reality just like anyone."

Karin nods, "That makes sense."

They both yawn. Karin smirks, "I guess we both are really comfortable."

Hitsugaya smiles, "Well, I do not want to sleep on this rock." He very gently kneels and scoops her bridal style. "Hold on to me."

She wraps her arms around his neck in compliance. He shunpo's them to the little building she noticed briefly when they arrived. As she looks inside she notices a bed with cherry blossom petals on it. She looks at him as he sets her down and goes over to the bed to pull the covers back. He slides in as some of the petals fall to the floor and holds his hand out for her. She walks over and takes his hand as she slides under the covers with him.

Before she asks, "Sometimes I sleep here, because its so calm."

She nods laying her head against his chest. They fall asleep like that in their little paradise. Both of them happy and at peace.

Well there you go I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the support and nice comments. It makes me happy to know I have some enjoyable readers out there. I am sorry the update has been long in coming I have been working hard and reading the True Blood books which has been taking up most of my time. There is 9 total and I am only on book 4. I still have a few more chapters to this story before I am done and even then the story is going to be left with an open ending to update somewhere down the road but I am going to work on some other stories I have been holding off on. So keep looking for the updates I will post them as soon as I am able.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Karin awakens completely warm and remembers all that happened the night before and smiles. She lays her head back on Hitsugaya's shoulder and watches him as he sleeps. She thinks to herself, "He is so cute when he sleeps." "He seems completely at peace."

Then Hitsugaya stirs. His eyes open and he sees Karin. "Good morning," he says.

She smiles, "Good morning."

Hitsugaya stretches and then snuggles with Karin some more. "That is the best sleep I have ever had."

Karin kisses his cheek, "Me to." She looks outside at the beautiful scenery. "I hate to leave this place."

He smiles at her. "Me to, but I have to show you how to get here, and we need to let the General know that we can train together now."

Karin sits up excited, "That's right." She smirks at him, "You know I have gotten pretty good."

He smirks back at her, "I am sure but I plan on working with your Zanpaktou as well." "You know, let you get a better grasp on it and its power."

She nods.

They both get dressed and head back. Hitsugaya showing Karin the way like he promised.

He walks her to her room.

She turns to him.

"I will meet you at the General's office in an hour ok?"

She nods at him. Then before he leaves she kisses him gently on the lips, lingering there for a few seconds. She pulls back blushing. "See you then," and heads into her room.

Hitsugaya looks at her door for a few seconds and then heads to his room very happy.

They meet at the General's office as planned and Hitsugaya knocks.

They enter after they are allowed and stand in front of the General.

The General looks at them both, "So, what brings the two of you here?"

Hitsugaya smiles, "We came to inform you that we can train together now."

The General raises and eyebrow,"Really?"

Karin nods, "Yes, sir we were bound as of last night."

The General nods, "Very good." "You can start training the beginning of next week." "Oh, and Karin?"

She turns to the General, "Yes."

He smirks, "I have been hearing good things about your training from the other Captains." "Keep up the good work."

With that they take their leave.

Hitsugaya walks her back to her room and walks in with her. Once they close the door he takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply. Which she easily accepts and returns wrapping her arms around his neck.

Before it gets too serious he pulls back and lays his forehead against hers both breathing a little fast but quickly gaining control to slow it back down. His sweet mint breath brushing her face.

Then he opens his eyes and as soon as she opens hers, tells her, "I have a great deal of work to do over the next few days, so I don't know when I can be with you."

She pouts. "Aww, I was hoping to see you later."

He smiles. "Believe me I was hoping to see you later also, but I just got informed about all of it yesterday."

She lays her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. "You can't sleep here," she asks.

He smiles again, "Now that I can do."

She wraps her arms around his waist, "Then that will be enough."

He hugs her for a few more minutes and reluctantly says, "I have to go."

She nods and looks up at him.

He smiles at her, "Just remember only a few more days and you get to train with me."

She smirks, "You better be ready for me." "I have heard that I am pretty good."

He smirks back at her, "So, I hear." "I will think of you while I can't be with you though."

He kisses her tenderly and shunpo's away.

Karin grimaces, "Ooh, I hate it when he does that so suddenly." She could hear his laughter fading away at her comment. She finishes getting ready and heads to her training sessions, full of energy.

Unfortunately true to Toshiro's word he was not able to spend time with her due to the amount of work he had.

She knew he slept with her each night because she would snuggle into his warmth at night, and would smell his scent when she awoke.

However, the day before their training session they were able to see each other for a second.

Karin was running late to one of her sessions, so she was running to the little ring it was being held in, at the exact same time Hitsugaya got some information he had to quickly share with Matsumoto, and was running with some of his subordinates to find her.

They both smelled the other before they saw each other. Both stopped and pointed at each other as soon as they noticed the other.

Hitsugaya quickly shunpo's to her and kisses her on the lips and quickly shunpo's away.

Karin feels something in her hands and looks down and there lays a rose in her hands. She smiles pulling the bud off and sticking it atop her ear, and continues heading to her session, smiling the whole way.

Ok guys I am sorry it has taken me so long to update I just recently had a new baby so I have been a little busy. I only have a few more chapters to go before this story will be finished for now so that I can work on some other stories that are waiting for me to work on them. I actually going to work on a Shugo Chara story next since I have fallen in love with Amu and Ikuto so those of you who enjoy that show be looking for it. Once again sorry it has taken so long to update but I will update the next few chapters as soon as possible. Thanks for all the positive reviews I have received. It make me happy to receive them and find out how many are enjoying the story. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok in the last chapter the last part of that I forgot to give credit to His and Her Circumstances because that scene just came in my head and I had to put it in the story lol. Ok without further ado here is the last chapter I have enjoyed writing this so much I am going to leave it open ended so that if I ever want to add to it later I can thanks for all who have enjoyed and kept me encouraged on writing but I am ready to move on to some new stories that are bouncing around in my head so here we go.

The next morning Karin wakes up to find Hitsugaya already gone, but he left her a note.

It read, 的 can hardly wait till our training session. 添ou better be ready.典oshiro."

Karin folds the note smiling to herself and gets up to get ready. Once she is ready she realizes she has plenty of time so she decides to grab some breakfast.

As she reaches the cafeteria she smells the food, and a hint of sweet mint. She quickly looks around but does not see him.

"Hmm, he must have been here earlier. She smiles. 溺an his scent makes me want to see him though. She grabs her food and goes and sits down to eat. When she is almost finished Matsumoto walks over and sits with Karin.

"Good morning,she says smiling.

Karin smiles at her, 滴ello."

Matsumoto looks slyly at Karin, 鉄o, I take it things went well the other night?"

Karin blushes but nods.

Matsumoto excitedly but quietly claps, 徹oh yeah."

Karin looks at Matsumoto, 典hank you so much for what you did."

Matsumoto just smiles at her, 的ts my pleasure. 鉄o, you training with him today?"

Karin looks surprised, 添es, but how did you know?"

Matsumoto just smirks, 徹h, I have my ways."

Karin nods, 的 am meeting him in 20 minutes so I am fixing to head that way. She gets up to toss her trash away and put the tray up.

Matsumoto follows her and says, 展ell, give the Captain all you've got."

Karin nods at her, 的 will."

Then Matsumoto holds her hand up in a wave and says, 滴ave fun,with a wink and walks out.

Karin blushes at that as she heads over to meet with Toshiro.

She arrives with 10 minutes to spare so she decides to check out the training area while she waits. After surveying the area she heads back to the spot where she is to meet him and pulls out her sword and starts a few practice swings to warm up.

Suddenly she smells his sweet mint and pauses in mid-swing to look over at him.

Toshiro could smell her cinnamon scent right when he walked in the door. 鉄he must be practicing,派e thought to himself. He is smirking as he walks towards her then suddenly disappears and reappears inf front of Karin with his sword touching hers.

"I hope you came prepared, cause I am not going to go easy on you.

With that Karin smirked and knocked his sword away, and took another swing at him which he easily shunpoed away from.

"I wouldn't dream of you going easy on me, because I am certainly not going to hold back on you.

With that they continue their little sparring match which was light at first just to get them warmed up and then got more intense as it continued.

Hitsugaya was working her up to use her bankai against his. Toshiro had to admit she was pretty good at what spells she knew and her fighting style. He got several hits on her, but what surprised him was that she got a few hits on him. Once he got her worked up enough he figured it was time to find out what she could do with her Zanpaktou.

Toshiro said, 鉄et upon the frozen heaven, Hyourinmaru.

Karin jumped back and smirked, and never hesitating says, 鉄molder and burn everything in thy path, Honoo Ryu.

Both dragons are going at it, one shooting ice shards, the other fireballs. One leaving a trail of ice in its wake while the other melts the ice. Suddenly both dragons lunge for the other and when they collide there is like an explosion due to the collision and then nothing but steam.

Both owners are amazed. Hitsugaya shunpoes over to Karin, 鄭re you alright?"

Karin nods, 添eah, but where did they go?"

Hitsugaya just shakes his head and looks at his sword as Karin looks at hers. They both feel their Zanpaktou's unhurt. Then Hitsugaya figures it out.

He looks at Karin, 鉄ince mine is ice and yours is fire they are polar opposites. Since, you and I are bound, they cancel each other out, that is why they disappeared leaving steam."

She nods, 典hat's a little weird."

He agrees but says, 滴ey could be helpful in battle though."

She looks confused.

He replies, 展ell, if we need to suddenly stop the others dragon from attacking we just let them collide."

She nods in understanding.

Suddenly they both feel the pull to be together. Karin gasps and looks at Toshiro. The look she gave him, one full of desire, causes him to groan.

Karin asks, 的 thought this was suppose to like go away once we were bound?"

Toshiro shakes his head, 的 don't think it goes away just is not as intense. He says, 的f you think about it, it has been a few days since we were intimate."

Karin smirks and steps closer to him, 典hat's true. 釘ut, we are supposed to be training."

Toshiro smirks, 展e will be training, but there is nothing wrong with taking a slight break. 鄭fter all I have you for most of the day today.

She smiles, 徹h my, whatever are we going to do?"

With that Toshiro grabs Karin pulling her to him and locking their lips together in a very intense kiss.

Karin immediately parts her lips wanting to feel his tongue against hers.

Toshiro does not disappoint sliding his tongue sensuously against hers causing them both to moan.

Karin slides her hands in his hair to hold him to her, while his hands slide down each side of her body till he reaches her hips and then pulls her hips flush against his.

She immediately feels his erection and gasps breaking the kiss. She tosses her head back in ecstasy and Toshiro immediately moves in to suckle her neck. She arches closer to him as both their scents mingle together causing both to groan.

As Toshiro comes back up to take her lips in a kiss he shunpoes both of them in an alcove made by 2 rocks laying together so that no one could see them from above or walk in on them.

They both make quick work of their uniforms.

Toshiro immediately picks Karin up and gently pushes her against the rock pinning her hands on each side of her head as he kisses her deeply. Toshiro leans against Karin causing his shaft to rub against her entrance to her core.

Karin gasps and pulls back breaking the kiss, shivering with excitement.

Toshiro licks down her neck traveling towards her breast. Once he reaches her breast he licks the tip and then gently bites it as he takes it in his mouth.

"Aah,Karin screams knocking her head back against the rock. She tangles one hand in his hair arching up towards him so he can take her breast deeper in his mouth while her other hand reaches down softly wraps around his shaft.

Toshiro groans as she gives him a soft squeeze. He moves back up to kiss her again tangling his tongue with hers as he starts rocking towards her hand.

As she continues to pump him Toshiro decides to give her the same amount of pleasure and reaching down finds her entrance and slides two fingers into her.

Both of them cry out breaking the kiss and lay their foreheads together panting with excitement.

With the pleasure building that comfortable misty fog appears in that arena.

All the Captains and Sub-Captains feel the powerful reiatzu.

Matsumoto looks towards that arena and smiles on seeing the fog.

One of the subordinates noticing the fog also says, 展onder what's going on over there?"

Without missing a beat and a huge grin on her face Matsumoto replies, 徹h, Captain Hitsugaya and Karin are really going at it.

Back at the arena Toshiro gasping says, 的 can't wait anymore.

Placing both of his hands on each side of her butt lifts her up and enters her in one thrust burying himself to the hilt slamming Karin against the rock.

"Aah,they both cry out as he enters her. Both of them panting as Toshiro's thrusts speed up. Karin's walls gripping him tighter with each thrust.

She suddenly cries out, 典oshiro I am almost there!

Toshiro gasps out, 溺e too."

Then with a few more quick thrusts Toshiro releases causing both of them to cry out as Karin wraps her legs around Toshiro to hold him to her. Her walls gripping his shaft causing him to spill his seed into her.

Then Toshiro's knees give out and he slides down to the ground with Karin sitting in his lap.

Karin kisses his forehead and says, 展ow!"

Hitsugaya smiles, 的 will take that as a compliment."

They both look at each other noticing how both of their hair is slightly damp from the misty fog.

Hitsugaya smirking, 的t amazes me how we are able to make this fog."

Karin nods with a smile.

As their bodies return to normal Karin looks at Hitsugaya and says, 展ell, I am comfortable and cozy, but I think we should get dressed before someone comes looking for us and finds us in this position."

He laughs, 哲o, we definitely do not want that."

So they get dressed and get back to some training which was a good thing because they were soon interrupted by Matsumoto. Matsumoto came to inform Hitsugaya that the General needed to see him.

But before she heads out she asks, 鉄o, how did the training go?"

Hitsugaya replies with a smirk, 添ou know most of the newbies that we train with the first time can not even get many hits on us, but she was able to get quite a few in."

Matsumoto says, 鄭ah. Then with a smirk she says, 展ell, earlier you must have had one heck of a fight."

Karin blushes slightly, 展hy do you say that?"

Matsumoto smiles, 展ell, lets just say several of us Captains and Sub-Captains felt the spike in your reiatzu, plus there was this interesting fog over here.

With that she leaves both Karin and Hitsugaya blushing.

Hitsugaya quickly regains his composure, 展ell, I gotta run."

Karin frowns, 徹h, we didn't get to finish our training."

Hitsugaya smiles, 泥on't worry, you have me for the next few days. 鄭nd besides, we will have plenty of matches in the future. He smiles at her, 鉄ee you tonight."

With that he heads off to see the General.

Karin smiles after he leaves, 添ou're right we will have plenty of matches, for the rest of our days."

Ok once again I hope you all enjoyed the story I am going to end it there. I have enjoyed all of your comments and keep in mind this is not necessarily the end just the end for now. If I do decide to add more to it later I will be able to or if someone wants to add onto it they can but please ask me first before you do so. Alright there will be more stories forthcoming I have a Shugo Chara one in mind and a Vampire Knight so be on the look out. Thanks again.


End file.
